User talk:Bramblefire3118
Welcome to Brams' talkpage, ! If you wish to leave a message, click on the 'Leave Message' button to the right, and then send your message to Brams! She will reply the next time she's on. C: Archives Archive I - Feb. 10 2014 to Feb. 9 2015 Archive II - Feb. 10 2015 to June 25 2015 Archive III - June 25 2015 to Aug. 29 2015 Archive IV - Aug. 30 2015 to Nov. 8 2015 Archive V - Nov. 8 2015 to Feb. 7 2016 Archive VI - Feb. 12 2016 to Feb. 11 2017 well hello there *waves* yeah you're right that thing is old... i'll bring it up with wetty and ask if there's any specific way she wants it cleaned out but if not, i'll let you know because i'm getting pretty busy and if you have the time, i trust you enough to do it :P but thanks for letting me know and i'll tell you what wetty says c: "To the stars who listen--and the dreams that are answered." -- Rhysand, ''A Court of Mist and Fury'' wetty says that the stuff on the adoption page should probably be archieved and maintain the same format as it is currently in and you've been given permission to do it c: "To the stars who listen--and the dreams that are answered." -- Rhysand, ''A Court of Mist and Fury'' yeah an archive could work admins stopped answering those requests long before i became staff and i found that adopting is easier when you message the user instead "To the stars who listen--and the dreams that are answered." -- Rhysand, ''A Court of Mist and Fury'' lol like school sadly but thanks for doing this <3 "To the stars who listen--and the dreams that are answered." -- Rhysand, ''A Court of Mist and Fury'' B-Bramble I just read something off your sigs page OMG IS THIS REAL??!! Are you - from NZ? or Aussie? PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE IF YOU'RE NZ THEN I AM TOO!!!! (no one saw that) 03:28, February 27, 2017 (UTC) NZ IS THE BEST 03:50, February 27, 2017 (UTC) I'd ask which part u live in but hey! That's no my business 03:59, February 27, 2017 (UTC) -shuffles into your corner- socializing is hard and I'm terrible at it. anyway, heya c: 11:10, March 7, 2017 (UTC) hey brams? I got nothin' to do wanna came to the chat? I am Fire I am Free fully expected, m'dear, fully expected. 20:41, March 14, 2017 (UTC) oo, shiny new user page, high goddess :o Your word is the only thing you can [[:Burn Them All|'keep']] ''and'' [[:Fallen Star|'give']] at the same time. 01:15, March 18, 2017 (UTC) gonna finish the review on pumpkin moon? no rush. HOPES AND DREAMS when did you start speaking with the moon, bro? it's been a bit since i saw anyone up there - or at least someone who wanted to speak with it, all of those people are on the dark side of the moon >.< 14:26, April 7, 2017 (UTC) they're all on the dark side of the moon, where they froze unless they were storks, at least ones like me, or aliens, like some people but seriously when did you start speaking with the moon? I'm awfully curious 22:39, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey Brams! How's life in New Zealand? (You are in New Zealand, right? I'm pretty positive.) Are you working on any fanfic currently? I'd love to check it out. BuzzySEID IHR DAS ESSEN? NEIN, WIR SIND DER JAGER!Bee 16:02, April 24, 2017 (UTC) wikia's new layout irks me. anyway, remember this thing? because we should totally continue it 09:56, April 27, 2017 (UTC) pumpkin moon? i might edit it today. OrnithLOLogy wow i just noticed your siggie is my main character's main quote ermagerd. and i understand. i'm aiming to finish it with 25 chapters and a sneak peak so there might be more. OrnithLOLogy i was just looking through my story challenge blog and I didn't realize Clan or Freedom was your entry like it just randomly hit me and I was like "OH I'VE SEEN THAT TITLE" yeah XD there's no meaning to this message LOL I see all of you, Rhys. And there is not one part that I do not love with everything that I am. -Feyre Want to be in my fanfic? You have been chosen to be part of a fanfic I will write! If you want to have your character in my will-be-written fanfic(I will write it once I have enough people), please fill out the form below. If you don't want to, tell me. No hard feelings if you don't want to be in it! FORMEdit 1. What is your character's name? 2. What is your character's appearance? 3. What Clan is your character in(ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, SkyClan)? Thanks! Be careful''what you'' ''wish for'' 00:59, June 24, 2017 (UTC) You're added! I will send you the link to the fanfic once it's started. Be careful''what you'' ''wish for'' 11:05, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Vani(Pumpkin)reminded me cats also needed a personality. You can tell me yours, but if you want me to chose it, then just tell me that you want me to chose it. Either way, you have to tell me something. Thanks! Cause you know you gotta [[The_Twelve_Gates|''be careful]] [[Series:_As_An_Apprentice|''what you]] ''wish for'' 11:03, June 26, 2017 (UTC) I have started the fanfic! Link: Threats of the Future: A Fanfic with Users in it! Enjoy this fanfic! Cause you know you gotta [[The_Twelve_Gates|''be careful]] [[Series:_As_An_Apprentice|''what you]] ''wish for'' 01:13, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Okay, then! Here's the link: Threats of the Future: A Fanfic with Users in it! Enjoy the fanfic! Cause you know you gotta [[The_Twelve_Gates|''be careful]] [[Series:_As_An_Apprentice|''what you]] ''wish for'' 11:19, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Re Oh yeah I remember seeing you around some. ~Ginger high goddess! *bows* i have arrived to inform you that Thinking Out Loud was nominated for Best Fits Song (Songfic) in WFWA, and therefore you must comment on one story written by an active user you've never met. the deadline is july 9! Bandage your wounds or let them fester- it's your choice. 17:46, July 4, 2017 (UTC) oh WHOOPS i forgot that you're in another hemisphere if you need, i could take care of your comment. focus on school, my child. Bandage your wounds or let them fester- it's your choice. 17:53, July 4, 2017 (UTC) focus on life, not a website about talking cats haha. i'll comment for you Bandage your wounds or let them fester- it's your choice. 05:09, July 6, 2017 (UTC) I know that you and Patch have wanting for Ginger from MOW to rewrite Rogue. Well, she's done it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Rogue [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage]] is resistance to [[Series: As An Apprentice|fear.'']] 11:52, July 8, 2017 (UTC) BRAMS :D i'm willing to walk in darkness if it keeps humans in the light -- our dark duet 14:16, July 11, 2017 (UTC)